Weir D. Touch
60,000,000 25,000,000 | epithet = | jva = Kunihiro Kawamoto | Funi eva = Ogie Banks | dfname = Hino Hino | dfename = Sunlight Sunlight Fruit | dfmeaning = Sunlight | dftype = Paramecia }} Weir D. Touch, born in the Kodoku island situated in the South Blue is a wandering samurai and aspiring pirate travelling the sea looking for the individuals brave enough to accompany him on his adventure and he did just that he found a former pirate settling down before her journey ended and insisted she join him and she did just that. He aswell acquired a well-known con-artist as his final member. Weir D. Touch, Jewelry Malina and Piero Yuno became a formidable pirate trio known as The Magi. His goal is to be the freest man in the world and he hates anyone who wishes to take away freedom from anyone. Appearance Saint is a boy with a slim body and giant Afro which shadows over his body due to him living on the island and not shaving it. He has big dreamy hazel eyes that you can get lost in, his eyebrows are cornered resulting in Saints constant look of irritation. Hqdefaultg.jpg The boondocks samurai huey by iliakos dc61t31-fullview.png Saint wears an old black kendo uniform which has man-made ruffles at the sleeve and pants, Saint as well wears a bandanna on his head. Personality Many things can be said of Weir D. Touch, but the biggest two things to know are that he's adaptable and reliable and very nonchalant. Of course, he's also flexible, insightful and quiet, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of not taking life seriously attitude as well. His adaptability though, this is what he's most well-liked for. On many occasions, people will count on this and his reliability especially when they need support. Nobody's perfect of course and Weir D. touch has plenty of lesser desired aspects too. His monstrous nature when not properly checked on can cause things to heat up, much to the annoyance of others. Fortunately, his nonchalant nature helps make sure these days are few and far between. Relationships Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Survivalist intuition Survivalist skills *'Craft Improvisation', Improvise anything from the surrounding resources. *'Culinary Intuition', Cooking to stay alive by using stockpile food and water. *'Enhanced Combat', great Self-defense due to a survivalist great adaptability. *'Enhanced Preparedness', he is always sceptical of everything whether it be an action or person he is always prepared to act fast. *'Enhanced Trapping', he can trap anything he sets his eyes on in many different ways. *'Hunting Intuition', he has the ability to hunt anything animal or human. *'Medical Intuition', he can easily identify injuries and treat them(this does not pertain to diseases). *'Self-Sustenance', he is able to survive without the aid, support, or interaction with other people. *'Tracking Evasion', he is able to avoid detection and evade people who are following him. *'Weapon Improvisation', he can easily use his surroundings in fights to take advantage in combat. Tactical Expertise Saint is a tactician by nature due to him living on a wild island and having to strategize on how to make it through the whole day due to this he naturally became adapt to thinking a few moves ahead of his opponents which were wild beasts who hunted him day in day out, but Saint surpassed those beasts of the island in fields they were experts in and it is not wrong to say due to him living on the wild island Saint is an expert in survival, hunting and adapting, lets just wait to see how his beast-like tactical awareness works against human opponents. Physical Prowess Saint despite his small, skinny build under all that clothing you will see his muscularity and leanness. Saint possesses unimaginably abnormal strength despite being a swordsman due to his time living in the wild amongst beasts, he can easily split a rock with a single punch. he can carry objects 30 times his wave and his punch is so strong it sends a shock wave. Swordmanship Saint uses his own self taught unique sword skills/style (獣の静けさ literally meaning beast tranquillity – this sword style focuses on defeating the enemy without letting them suffer from extremely physical abuse-) this style has not been recorded in the World Governments' data so nothing is known of its difficulty or Level of mastery. Nothing is known about Saints' sword skills he is a self-taught swordsman who was never taught the basics of swordsmanship, all there is to go by is he survived living on a wild island alone using those sword skills. Hightened Senses Saint has increased senses (Sight; Hearing; Smell; Taste and Touch) beyond human and animal capability because of living amongst animals and beasts and due to this, he has beast-like instincts and manner. Devil Fruit Weapons Kubomi Haki Weir D. Touch has no knowledge at all on the Shades of haki. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Saint lived in the south blue with his family (a beautiful mother who was a musician, a father who was a blacksmith and owned a tavern and a wannabe marine sister) on an island isolated from the rest of the world no one new of it marines, pirates, revolutionaries alike were oblivious of it but despite that this island was normal with no other exciting features so basically boring and Saint didn’t like this feeling of inclosement one day when at the age of nine Saint was eating dinner with his family and a wary conversation commenced about happiness and Saint was so conflicted with his parents awnsers he burst out in sinister laughter – first time he ever had this- and stated “ we are all just like cattle enclosed with nowhere to go, we may aswell be less than cattle cause, unlike cattle who actually have a purpose we don’t have one we eventually die.” every single person at th table was distraught with this mentality coming from Saint, Saint got up and left during the night saints sister woke him up to have a conversation about dinner what she said was “YOU are correct but you are wrong about us being less than cattle, unlike cattle who have one purpose choosen for them we can choose our own.” that statement changed Saints view in an instant. This year Saint was twelve and his sister was sixteen and left to join the marines and with that was the start of something terrible somehow a ship full of salve merchants came to this island and forcefully took people to be sold as slaves unfortunately Saints whole family was taken and put on the ship for an array of reasons while on the ship Saint was tasked to clean the decks, on the second night Saint and the other kids woke up to a ruckus all the adult slaves taken in were rebeling including saints parents out of nowhere Saints father comes and gather all the kids inluding saint on a small side ship Saints father gave him the family heirloom and told him “ find your sister, live the life you want and make sure you are always free.” and dropped the side ship full of kids into the boat and its floated off as quickly as it could, on the 2nd day on the small ship while trying to cheer everyone up one of the older kids opted to tell a story and it was about the happiest and freeist men in the world and the one piece Saint was so intrigued by this story that at the end of it he got up cluthching his family heirloom with all his might into the air and shouted “im gonna become the freeist man in the world” and in an instant a storm came and forced Saint into the water, and saint woke up on an uninhabited island all by himself cluchting the family heirloom. Saint all alone on an uninhabited island was scared shitless but that didn’t stop him he adventured the island night and day surviving on fruit and plants one day he encountered a tiger and suddenly was in a life and death situation he fought the tiger and was about to lose when he started to laugh cynically and killed the tiger while it was disturbed his laugh the tiger let out a suffering cry till he drew his last breath, despite the tiger trying to kill him Saint was hurt by how he let the tiger suffer and declared he will not inflict suffering on another mentally or emotionally and he started to create a sword style that inforces no suffering and inflicts great damage with less pain the birth of the Sword style beast tranquillity(獣の静けさ). 2 years after at the age of 14 while venturing on the shore of the island saint found a chest full of gold and a weird looking fruit he ate the fruit with no hesitation and gained devil fruit abilities. the next 3 years saint trained hard waiting for the opportunity to set sail. at the age of 17 fortune favoured the bold and saints opportunity to set sail came in the shape of a ship 2 manship, 2 wannabe pirates landed on the island and decided to venture a bit for resources and Saint not having human contact in almost 5 years decided to steal the ship but failed and was caught mid-action the two were furious and mad and were about to attack saint when he sensed their killing intent and he had stricked quicker than them and quickly temporarily immobilised them and made enemies before even setting sail. Finally, at the age of 17, Saint set sail and commenced his journey with his family heirloom and chest of gold with him, this is just the beginning. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters